


Brighton lullaby

by boys_best_friend



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: "Питер любит, когда ему читают вслух" ((с) Карл).





	Brighton lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Постельная сцена без рейтинга; неграфичное упоминание суицида и Кристины Агилеры.  
> Дело происходит в 1999 в подвальной комнате викторианского дома на Кэмден-Роуд, 236.  
> "Брайтонский леденец" Питер неоднократно упоминал как одну из любимых книг.  
> Цитаты из книги взяты из издания АСТ, 2009, переводчики: Е. Петрова, А. Тетеревникова.

— Карлос, почитаешь мне вслух? Я что-то не могу заснуть.  
Карл поднял голову от раскрытого у него на коленях номера НМЕ и на всякий случай быстренько перевернул со страницы с интервью Кристины Агилеры на что-то более серьёзное.  
— Что почитать? Тут опять про Гэллахеров пишут. Думаешь, заснёшь от них?  
— Нет, почитай мне книжку. Пожалуйста, мне очень-очень надо, — голос Питера из тёмного угла комнаты звучал настойчиво, чуть ли не с мольбой. Карл приготовился немного поломаться для виду, но он и сам предчувствовал бессонницу, а больше им обоим нечем было заняться в этот дождливый и безденежный вечер, кроме как читать и спать.  
— Какую книжку? «Распутников»? Извини, но тогда я тоже не засну.  
— Нет, «Распутников» можно в другой раз. Сейчас что-нибудь найду.  
Питер завозился в своём углу за шкафами. Угол на самом деле был отгорожен Карлом, который однажды счёл гениальной идеей возвести вокруг дивана неприступные стены из шкафа с одеждой и стеллажа с книгами, создав таким образом подобие личной спальни. Протискиваться в эту тёмную и душную крепость надо было боком, но Карла почти все устраивало — за исключением того, что Питер не разрешил ему затащить в нору огромную кованую кровать, стоявшую посередине комнаты, и Карлу приходилось наслаждаться приватной обстановкой на старом продавленном диване. В целях соблюдения демократических принципов друзья договорились меняться спальными местами каждую неделю — поэтому сейчас Карл обкладывался подушками на краю слишком большой для него кровати, а Питер боролся с клаустрофобией на диване за шкафами. Ему совершенно не улыбалось заработать себе грыжу, каждую неделю двигая шкафы и разбирая грандиозное сооружение Карла — но, по крайней мере, здесь книги всегда были под рукой.  
— Ну что там, ты всю библиотеку хочешь заслушать? — проворчал Карл, в последний раз с тоской поглядев на полуголую Кристину Агилеру — и захлопнул журнал прежде, чем возле его кровати возникла долговязая взлохмаченная фигура в семейных трусах. Питер прижимал к груди целый походный комплект: подушку, книгу и плюшевую панду. Не успел Карл раскрыть рот для возражений, Питер со всем своим добром взгромоздился на противоположный конец постели:  
— Мне из-за шкафа ничего не слышно будет. Я тут пока полежу, пока ты читаешь, а потом, когда начну засыпать…  
— Ладно уж, — отмахнулся Карл. — Давай сюда книжку. А медведя выбрось, тут и так нам двоим места мало.  
— Ещё чего! Панди со мной. Если тебе тесно — сам иди на диван и читай мне оттуда, и погромче.  
Карл аж дар речи потерял от такого поворота событий, а потом расхохотался:  
— Пигман, ты не оборзел ли? Сегодня только среда, мне ещё четыре ночи здесь спать.  
— Спи, пожалуйста, — Питер великодушно пожал плечами. — Но тебе же без разницы, где это делать.  
Его последним аргументом в баталиях с Карлом за спальные места всегда было «если ты можешь ночевать на скамейке или на картонке за мусорными баками, то зачем тебе вообще кровать?» — но это же было и главным аргументом Карла, который за время своих скитаний по Лондону научился ценить ортопедические матрасы и чистые простыни.  
Питер сунул Карлу в руки книгу и свернулся не очень компактным клубочком у него в ногах, обеими руками обнимая Панди.  
— О боже, ты не мог выбрать что-то повеселее? — Карл недовольно закатил глаза, едва взглянув на обложку книги. — Самая душераздирающая история всех времён. Хуже, чем «Преступление и наказание». И что, я должен тебе всю книгу за ночь прочитать? А если не успею до рассвета, то превращусь в тыкву?  
— Не обязательно. Можешь читать не с самого начала и не по порядку. Читай те сцены, которые тебе нравятся.  
Карл скептически покосился на него из-за обложки книги.  
— Честно, я не знаю, как тебе, но мне после этой книги захотелось пойти утопиться. Понимаю, ты ассоциируешь себя с Пинки — плохой мальчик, выпал из добропорядочного католического гнезда…  
— Ничего подобного, — смущённо фыркнул Питер, утыкаясь носом в плюшевую шкурку Панди.  
— Да врешь ты. Даже твой медведь подтвердит.  
— Я себя с ними обоими ассоциировал, когда читал — с Пинки и Роз. Они одно целое. Примерно, как мы с тобой, — Питер невесело усмехнулся.  
— Да уж, что-то в тебе есть от них обоих.  
— А ты с кем себя ассоциируешь в этой книжке? Только не говори, что ни с кем.  
— Со слепым Билли. Невидимый безмолвный чувак, который никому не нужен и целыми днями чистит чужую одежду на чердаке, пока его жена спит с другим.  
— Карлос, да ты что, — Питер осторожно погладил колено Карла, и тот осознал, что руки Питера уже каким-то образом оказались под его, Карла, личным одеялом. — Это совсем не про тебя.  
— Ты меня не отвлекай, чем быстрей я начну читать, тем быстрее ты заснёшь, — Карл подтянул колени к груди и раскрыл книгу наугад. Оказалось, на сцене отчаянного подката Хейла к прыщавой толстухе и её малокровной подружке на брайтонской набережной. Пытаясь подражать писклявым голосам девушек и неуверенному тону Хейла, он читал, чувствуя себя настоящим актёром перед единственным зрителем, который глядит на него во все глаза, буквально лёжа у него в ногах. Он старался не обращать внимания на Питера, только слышал, как тот иногда сдавленно хихикает и ощущал его восхищённый взгляд, от которого делалось жарко.  
Когда в сцене появился Малыш Пинки, Карл выдержал драматическую паузу и начал изображать его «серьёзный, безжизненный», как было написано в книге, голос. Тем временем Питер каким-то образом извернулся и подполз ближе, так, что его голова вместе с подушкой оказалась на уровне живота Карла.  
— Мне плохо слышно, — кротко пояснил Питер. — Ты бубнишь себе под нос. Как будто тебя сценической речи не учили.  
— Ну знаешь ли, меня учили, что аудитория обычно не лезет к актёрам в постель. В буквальном смысле. Тебе что, так удобно?  
— Не совсем, но всё-таки лучше, чем раньше, — туманно заверил его Питер. — Продолжай. Можешь пропустить кое-что, прочитай мне знакомство Малыша и Роз, когда он ищет карточку Колли Киббера под скатертью.  
На главе про первое свидание Роз и Пинки у Карла затекли ноги. Он вытянул их, чем Питер сразу же и воспользовался, передвинув подушку ему на колени, свою голову на подушку и всё тело — ещё ближе к Карлу. Тот не стал протестовать. От Питера почему-то до сих пор приятно пахло булками с корицей — теми, что он принёс в карманах толстовки, когда ходил пить вечерний чай к хозяевам дома, когда Карл был на работе в театре. Питер поведал ему леденящую кровь историю о том, как он, под угрозой разоблачения и скандала, тайком хватал со стола и запихивал в карман очередную плюшку для Бигглза каждый раз, когда хозяева на что-то отвлекались — однако, Карл догадывался, что на самом деле надо благодарить добродушную хозяйку, которая передала ему гостинец.  
«Ты танцуешь?» — прочитал он вопрос Пинки в кафе Шерри, уже не таким безжизненным тоном, как раньше — скорее, тоном героя-любовника из довоенной мелодрамы, как ему самому представлялось. Питер приподнялся на локте и процитировал ответ Роз по памяти:  
— Мне так мало приходилось танцевать…  
— Пустяки, я не очень-то гожусь для танцев, — ответил Карл за Малыша, и Питер почему-то засмеялся. Потом затих, едва дыша, внимательно вслушиваясь в описание того смятения, которое музыка вызывала в душе Пинки, и, когда Карл закончил читать отрывок, Питер уже унёсся мыслями в какие-то новые дали.  
— Бигглз, слушай, когда мы станем богатыми и знаменитыми, когда заработаем кучу денег… — медленно проговорил он. — Тогда напомни мне, что было бы круто на лишние деньги купить отель у моря. Такой же, как «Космополитан» в этой книге, с зеркалами, деревянными панелями и бархатными креслами. В Брайтоне или где-нибудь ещё на побережье. Представляешь, как будет здорово, а?  
— Да уж, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Карл.  
— Мы бы назвали его как-нибудь красиво — «Аркадия» или «Альбион».  
— Знаешь, сколько отелей «Альбион» существует во всей Британии? Штук сто, я уверен.  
— Неважно. Это был бы наш «Альбион». Мы бы приезжали туда, когда нам заблагорассудится. Шикарный бар, студия, пляж, бассейн — всё было бы наше. Я бы спал в самом большом номере люкс, с огромным окном на море. И с другим окном в сад.  
— Прям все в твоём вкусе.  
— А у тебя был бы самый лучший чулан для щеток — целый чулан, и весь твой, никакие шкафы придвигать не надо, спи в нем сколько влезет. В чулане или на шезлонге у бассейна, когда тепло. Или на скамейке в саду…  
— Только если вокруг сада будет забор с колючей проволокой, чтоб никто ко мне не лез. Что тебе ещё почитать? Хочешь про Айду Арнольд и спиритический сеанс?  
— Терпеть не могу Айду Арнольд.  
— Я тоже.  
— Почитай мне последний разговор Пинки и Роз в машине, когда они едут в Писхейвен и потом обратно… И самый конец.  
— Самый-самый конец?  
— Конец Пинки.  
— Вот за что я и ненавижу эту книжку. Глупый, незавершенный финал. И жестокий.  
— Почему? Роз ведь осталась жива. Всё кончилось довольно неплохо.  
— Вот именно — жива. Еще и с этой чёртовой пластинкой, которую он ей подарил! Осталась жить и раскаиваться, что не ушла вместе с ним. А ведь должна была.  
— Но зачем?  
— А зачем ей жить без него? — сердито воскликнул Карл. — Ты бы захотел так жить? Без него?  
— Как? Без Пинки?  
— Без того, кого ты любишь больше всего на свете, тупица ты, Пигман, — почти прорычал Карл в сердцах и закрылся книжкой, яростно листая страницы, как будто от них ожидая ответа, а не от Питера. Уши у него горели. Питер приподнялся на локте, стараясь заглянуть за раскрытую книгу — бесполезно. Тогда он примирительно подоткнул одеяло Карлу под бок и обхватил его поперёк талии, поудобнее устраивая голову у него на бедре. Перевёл неловкую тему на другое:  
А что бы ты записал на пластинке, которую собирался бы подарить кому-то, кого любишь больше всего на свете? И если бы знал, что можешь умереть в любой момент?  
Мы с тобой вообще одну и ту же книжку читали? Малыш не очень-то любил Роз.  
Неважно, я же просто твоё мнение спрашиваю.  
Карл неопределенно хмыкнул и, подтащив к себе вторую подушку, положил её на живот — как подставку для книги и как баррикаду между собой и Питером. Опасная близость лица Питера к его самым ценным частям тела заставляла его нервничать ещё сильнее.  
Он пытался выдумать, как бы ответить на вопрос про пластинку без лишней сентиментальности, но и без цинизма — и тут его осенило. Он начал листать книгу в поисках нужной главы и сообщил Питеру:  
— Я тебе прочитаю их последний разговор, в машине и в баре, а потом сцену их смерти. Их смерти.  
Питер поднял голову, с недоумением глядя на Карла.  
— Ну раз я читаю тебе вслух, то могу читать всё, что угодно — даже то, что в книге не написано, — пояснил тот. — Роз не выбросила пистолет, она застрелилась.  
— Но Карлос…  
— Если не хочешь слушать мою версию — тогда чтение на сегодня закончено, можешь идти на диван.  
Питер жалобно вздохнул, но не стал спорить — лежать на кровати, используя ноги Карла вместо подушки, было для него всё-таки важнее, чем судьба бедняжки Роз Браун.  
За окном усилился дождь, порывы ветра швыряли струи воды на окно их жилища, громко журчал поток в сливной трубе у земли. Питер слушал эти убаюкивающие звуки и голос Карла, читающего о том, как юные супруги Браун отправляются на свою последнюю прогулку, таким же ненастным вечером. Слушал, закрыв глаза, но сон к нему так и не шёл — слишком много мыслей роилось в его голове, а яркие картинки совсем не из этой книги возникали и таяли под опущенными веками.  
— Слушай, Бигглз, — Питер снова приподнялся на локте и заглянул в лицо Карлу. — А представь себе, что мы с тобой тоже герои чьей-то книжки. Как Роз и Пинки. И что наш автор как раз думает, что бы ему написать про нас дальше. А вдруг, планирует убить нас обоих на следующей странице? Прямо как ты собираешься сделать.  
Карл тревожно уставился на него из-под упавшей на лицо челки.  
— В нашем случае, думаю, это будет наилучший финал.  
— Да что ты несешь, — зашипел Питер и легонько ущипнул его за ляжку. — Я имел в виду, что представь себя на месте героев этой книги. Они такого не заслужили. Если хочешь что-то поменять, то придумай им счастливый конец.  
— Я его и придумал. Более счастливые концы у меня не выдумываются, извини. Что ты там делаешь?  
— У меня ноги замёрзли, подвинься, — жалобно сообщил Питер, просовывая голые пятки под одеяло, к ногам Карла. Тот вздрогнул сначала от холодного прикосновения, а когда Питер начал щекотать ему пятки пальцами ног, чуть не скатился с кровати.  
— Да прекрати ты! — Карл замахнулся книгой, но толстая подушка на коленях мешала ему огреть Питера по голове. Питер злорадно рассмеялся, но всё же прекратил.  
— Бигглз, ты, конечно, как хочешь, но лично я уверен, что наш автор, кто бы он там ни был, ничего плохого для нас не готовит. Он уже придумал не один том нашей истории. Она должна быть больше, чем «Улисс», длиннее «Войны и мира»! Интереснее, чем… чем все книжки мира. И в каждой главе мы будем становиться всё успешнее, богаче, знаменитее… Я серьёзно, не смотри на меня так! Счастливее, чем в предыдущей. Возможно, сейчас мы пока ещё в предисловии, а настоящие события вот-вот начнутся, слышишь?  
— Скорее бы уже, — проворчал Карл. — Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то пусть автор быстренько напишет про то, как мы нашли недорогую квартиру, где у меня отдельная комната с большой кроватью. Я не так уж много прошу.  
— Я помню, ты хочешь совсем немного: тренч «Бёрберри», контракт с модельным агентством и «Лес Пол» 1976 года, — весело напомнил ему Питер. — Всё у тебя будет. И отель в Брайтоне у нас будет.  
— Ты сам-то не думал начать детские сказки писать? «Сказки дядюшки Пигмана», например.  
— Может быть, не прямо в Брайтоне. Есть и другие хорошие места у моря.  
— И не отель.  
— Ну-ну, не верь мне, а посмотришь — всё будет, как я сказал. Так что там дальше? Они выходят из машины и бегут под дождём в бар…  
Миновала сцена в баре, встреча с одноклассником Пинки, церковная цитата на латыни, значение которой Карл не помнил, а спрашивать у Питера было неловко — тот снова притих, закрыв глаза, но внимательно слушая чтение. Сцену с Дэллоу Карл пропустил, главные герои спешно уселись в «моррис» с брезентовым верхом и понеслись в сторону Брайтона, навстречу своей смерти. Он читал, почти физически ощущая влажный холод этой ночи на пустынном шоссе, слышал стук дождя по мокрым листьям, ловил между книжных строк терявшиеся в тумане огни автомобильных фар и упивался обречённостью персонажей, судьбами которых повелевал он один. Ему стало холодно, до дрожи, будто он сам полуголый сидел в этом стылом автомобиле, но подтянуть одеяло повыше было невозможно: пришлось бы потревожить лежащего посреди кровати Питера, который прижимал край одеяла и прижимался затылком к боку Карла. От Питера исходило приятное тепло, и Карл придвинулся к нему поближе.  
Он сделал паузу на моменте, где Пинки останавливает автомобиль у обрыва и объясняет своей жене, как нужно держать пистолет — приставив его к уху, для устойчивости. Карл сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле от долгого чтения вслух, но нужно было завершить начатое. Взглянув на Питера, он понял, что тот уже на самом деле спит. Ресницы опущены, дыхание спокойное и неслышное, руки стиснули плюшевого медведя. Карл немного растерялся: а для кого ему читать? И нужно ли?  
Он машинально пролистнул страницы книги вперёд и наткнулся на финальную сцену исповеди Роз — теперь уже вдовы Браун. «У нее и сейчас хватило бы мужества убить себя, если бы она не боялась, что там, в таинственном царстве смерти, они разминутся друг с другом, что благодать снизойдет на одного и не снизойдет на другого».  
От этих слов сердце ему сжала чёрная тоска, удушающей волной нахлынул самый страшный кошмар — смерть в одиночестве, мгновенная и неосознанная, а после неё то же пустое одиночество, навеки. «Смерть без отпущения грехов», как сказал бы Питер — но что эти самые грехи, если не доказательство того, что ты жил? И зачем нужно отпущение грехов, если никто не гарантирует тебе, что в той, иной жизни ты не останешься один? Карлу иногда было жаль, что он не может разделить с Питером его веру и его ясный, тысячу раз оговоренный и пояснённый религиозный страх вместе с прилагавшимся к этому страху утешением. Как там — «Dona nobis pacem»? Его самого тревожил более смутный и в то же время вовсе не суеверный ужас, происходивший не из католических догм и проповедей, а из конкретных событий его собственной недолгой жизни. Ужас вечной разлуки с самым близким на земле существом, чья душа накрепко вплетена в его собственную душу невидимыми нитями.  
Питер спал, его дыхание едва заметно шевелило упавшую на лицо прядь волос, через потёртый абажур прикроватной лампы лился золотистый свет на его голую спину и на страницу книги в руках Карла, а стены их комнаты с полосатыми обоями, картинками и фотографиями терялись в непроглядной тени. С мокрым шорохом проехал по улице автомобиль, бросил луч света на задернутые шторы окна, словно первую вспышку прожектора на занавес перед началом спектакля, в зале, где затаился одинокий зритель.  
Карлу захотелось немедленно разбудить Питера, растолкать его грубо и без всякого повода, начать ругаться с ним, кричать, возможно, ударить его и получить сдачи — всё, чтобы ощутить его и своё собственное живое существование. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, он потёр глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять расходившиеся нервы. Личное пространство, уединение, приватность — жизненно важные вещи, но почему они так легко подменяются одиночеством? И почему одиночество мгновенно может стать невыносимой, кошмарной пустотой?  
Карл уже жалел и злился, что Питер втянул его в чтение этой проклятой книги, а сам так подло заснул. Он начал листать страницы назад: Пинки и Роз в своём старом «моррисе» задним ходом отъезжали от обрыва, возвращались в бар Писхейвена, снова в Брайтон, домой, к первой брачной ночи и прогулке после свадьбы… Наткнувшись на сцену, где Роз просит Пинки записать для неё послание на пластинке, он вспомнил о вопросе Питера. И о том, как он сам ненавидит эту сцену с записью пластинки, как Пинки заранее жесток и несправедлив по отношению к Роз, которая потом так и не сможет нажать на спусковой крючок пистолета.  
«Опустив шестипенсовик и произнося слова приглушенным голосом, чтобы не было слышно снаружи, он запечатлел на эбоните свое обращение к ней…»  
Карл быстро кинул взгляд на Питера — не проснулся ли? — и тихо-тихо, почти шёпотом, произнёс, глядя в книгу:  
— Я очень люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы мы никогда-никогда не расставались. Ты — всё, что у меня есть, и я хочу быть с тобой всегда. Не покидай меня, пожалуйста.  
Карл снова покосился на Питера — спит, ничего не слышал. Только Панди таращится своими пластмассовыми глазками, будто с насмешкой. Карл снова начал перелистывать страницу за страницей вперёд, к последнему разговору Пинки и Роз, к сцене гибели Пинки, и дальше. Теперь в самом конце романа Роз уходила по солнечной брайтонской улице, домой, где её ждала пластинка с _другим_ посланием от покойного мужа. Роз, которая осталась жива, Роз, которая была любима и знала об этом, Роз, у которой всё ещё может быть хорошо. Он захлопнул книгу и положил её на пол у кровати.  
— Нет, ты только посмотри, — прошептал он, обращаясь то ли к Панди, то ли к кому-то невидимому. — Разлёгся и спит же!  
Питер не то чтобы разлёгся, но действительно занял всю середину кровати, оставив Карлу самый краешек. Ноги его уютно устроились под одеялом, голова — почти под мышкой у Карла. Одной рукой он стискивал Панди, другой — край своей подушки, но несильно: когда Карл осторожно потянул её к себе, пальцы Питера тут же разжались. Не просыпаясь, он пошарил ладонью по простыне, сонно вздохнул и прополз выше по кровати, за отнятой подушкой. Улёгся рядом, вытянув ноги и отвернувшись от Карла.  
— Так-то лучше, — прошептал Карл, хотя сам не знал, какого результата добивался. По крайней мере, теперь он мог нормально накрыться одеялом, не разбудив Питера при этом. Карл помедлил, глядя на его бледные до синевы плечи, на выступы позвонков и ямочки чуть повыше резинки хлопковых трусов — и решительно накинул своё одеяло на всего Питера, по самую шею. Ноги у него самого при этом оказались снаружи, и Карл быстренько вернул их обратно, к тёплым ногам своего соседа. Так на самом деле было лучше.  
Он выключил лампу и еще немного повозился с краем одеяла и двумя подушками, создавая себе уютное гнездо для сна — но очень деликатно, чтобы не разбудить Питера, который теперь составлял значительную часть этого постельного гнезда. Тепло, темнота и спокойное дыхание лежащего рядом друга убаюкивали Карла, затягивая в вязкую дремоту. В его сонной голове волны лизали брайтонский мол, крутилось чёртово колесо с грампластинками вместо кабинок, Кристина Агилера в полосатом шезлонге терпеливо ожидала, когда Колли Киббер позовёт её завтракать, сияли бесчисленные огни отеля с колоннами у входа и неоновой надписью «Альбион». Карлу уже начал сниться сон, как будто он спит в маленьком номере отеля, в удобной постели, окруженный подушками и книжными полками, как вдруг кто-то пихает его в живот, требуя подвинуться: Питеру стало одиноко и он пришёл к нему спать из своего «люкса».  
Вынырнув из быстрого сна, Карл почувствовал, что одна рука у него затекла от неудобного положения, а нечто твердое и мохнатое на самом деле упёрлось ему в живот. Рассудив, что частью спины Питера это никак не может быть, он пошарил под одеялом, вытащил помятого медведя и решительно бросил его на пол. А потом аккуратно перекинул затёкшую руку через Питера, обняв его поперёк груди. Уткнулся лбом в его прохладное плечо и удовлетворённо вздохнул. Вот так действительно было удобно. Так было лучше всего.


End file.
